


Молоко и мед

by Cat_Whoremonger



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Whoremonger/pseuds/Cat_Whoremonger





	Молоко и мед

Хан методично намыливает губку. 

Люку все еще трудно управляться одной рукой, но он не из тех, кто просит о помощи.  
Хану слова не нужны. Он приходит сам, молча ставит перед Люком старую кружку с трещиной у ручки (кажется, кружка досталась ему вместе с кораблем, Хан, по крайней мере, ее не помнит), и выдерживает долгий взгляд. Люк сдается первым и двигает к себе кружку, проводит пальцем по трещине.  
-У тебя отвратительные привычки.  
Хан улыбается уголком губ.

По спине тонкими струйками сбегает вода, ласкает стройное тело тонкими быстрыми пальцами. Хан медленно прикасается губкой к смуглой коже. Кожа Люка пахнет молоком и медом(ночью Хан почти ощущал этот вкус на языке) и ему жаль стирать этот запах. Он ведет губкой вниз, легонько царапает ногтем выступающие позвонки, и больше чувствует, чем слышит, как Люк втягивает влажный воздух. Он молчит, когда губка прикасается к бедру, и вздрагивает, когда губку сменяют пальцы. На взгляд Хана, это куда красноречивее любых слов.   
Он прижимается к ровной, гладкой коже. Одежда немедленно пропитывается влагой, неприятно липнет к телу, и Хан выпутывается из нее, перешагивает, встает рядом под теплые струи. Места в кабинке совсем мало, приходится стоять совсем близко. Он не возражает, когда Люк по-своему решает проблему – обхватывает его за шею, прижимается и целует. Хан просто закрывает глаза и отвечает на поцелуй. 

Они выходят из душа, когда вода из теплой давно стала холодной. Люк дрожит, и у Люка посиневшие губы, но он улыбается, и даже в глазах мелькает что-то прежнее, и Хан набрасывает ему на плечи полотенце, растирая его покрывшиеся мурашками руки. С той, лишенной кисти, он обходится предельно аккуратно – но Люк все равно напрягается и уходит в себя. Улыбка тает, но Хан знает, что она еще вернется. Люк на удивление быстро восстанавливается, и хоть он все еще избегает любых разговоров на зап-рет-ную тематику, Хан точно знает, что однажды они поговорят об этом. Хан, несмотря ни на что, умеет ждать.

Вечером Люк снова держит в руках меч.   
Новая кисть слушается еще плохо, и Люк то и дело промахивается. Хан незаметно наблюдает за ним краем глаза, но никак не комментирует его тренировки. Люк кусает губу, поглощенный стремлением перехватить атаку дроида, и в этом Хану снова чудится тот юный, наивный мальчишка, безраздельно доверяющий своему наставнику.  
К концу второго часа Люк способен отразить большинство атак, и он, усталый, но довольный, падает на диван рядом с Ханом, давая отдых ноющей с непривычки руке. Хан видит в его глазах знакомый блеск, которого не было очень давно, и улыбается уголком губ.   
Хан, несмотря ни на что, умеет ждать. Осталось совсем немного.


End file.
